Can it be love?
by MadHatter-92
Summary: A Kag/Sess romance. I love this couple. And there are some new butt kicking characters. I made them up myself. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don' own inuyasha I just toy with him.

Chapter 1

Three girls sat around a computer, watching more evidence on YouTube that a white haired demon had caused destruction in their neighborhood. It showed him in red hoari and hakamas. He was barefooted and wore a white hat. The first girl had a long white braid, with red highlights, swinging down her back. Her eyes were dark green like murky water. The girl next to her had gold hair down to her waist with silver highlights and red tips, two ribbons flowed out of her hair on either side of her head. The one in the chair had blue black hair with random red strand you could only catch in sunlight. It was pulled back into a half pony tail with bangs that stopped at her eyebrows.

The one with the braid looked at the one with the ribbons, who in turn grinned foolishly. "I think he's hot."

"Ugh," she tossed her braid over her shoulder. "You would. I think he needs to learn proper control."

"You guys stop. Kagome was gone again today. We need to find her."

"What for, Tifa, we know where she is. Not like she'd tell us."

"I know that Kairi, but I think we should follow her."

"She's safe with the exterminator and the monk and her little one."

The one with the ribbons looked between her friends. Kairi's murky eyes were flashing and Tifa's shook her black hair. Kairi turned to her. "Well Yasha. Do you think we should follow her?"

Yasha shook her head. Kairi grinned, turning to Tifa. "Two against one, we win."

Tifa growled. "I still say we go."

"We can't go through the well."

Tifa nodded truth to the words. But how could they get to their friend. She would have to go alone. The others would never allow it. Kairi watched her with suspicion in her eyes. Yasha just yawned. "We have to get to school."

They all got up and grabbed their stuff. The three of them headed down the street, guys tagging along behind. Kairi turned and pegged one with a book, throwing it like shuriken. "HENTAI!"

Yasha and Tifa grinned. Kairi picked up her book then caught up with her friends. Yasha was the shortest of the three, a little small with the blessings department but still beautiful. Kairi was the next tallest with more packaging than Yasha but still a little smaller than Tifa. Tifa was an inch or two above Kairi and was blessed.

They made for good targeting when it came to being asked out, until Kairi whacked the boys over the head. She loved the target practice. They waved to Akiko, Kagome's mom, and Jii-chan as they walked past the shrine. Once reaching their lockers they parted for their separate classes.

Kairi walked down the hall to trig class and stopped when she saw Hojo. The boy made it a point to ask about Kagome every day. She was getting pissed about it. He leaned against the locker next to her class. She walked to her room, intent on ignoring him. He put his arm in her path. "So. How is sh-"

"If you do not remove this arm, I will break it."

He moved it quickly. She stepped into her class, nodding to her teacher. She took her place at the back. Hojo sat next to her. She inwardly groaned. She turned her attention to the clouds out the window. The sound of paper made her look at Hojo. He gestured to the note on her desk.

She opened it and quickly read it. 'how is Kagome?' She wrote 'fuck off' and left it at that. She smiled when he read it. He tried passing it back, but she blocked him. She glared at him, he didn't see. She looked to the teacher, patiently waiting for him to look at her. When she caught his attention she nodded to him and laid her head down.

She found that since she knew all he could teach her, he would let her sleep. She would do her work and turn it in, flawless. She did in all her classes, since she knew everything. When she looked to be fourteen, she stole something from an important place, some kind of spy thing, like the CIA or something. Anyways, her employer for said thievery was caught and confessed, and told about her.

They took her through Special Forces and CIA and they taught her everything. The school didn't know about that. In fact, she still had her guns. Twin colts, gorgeous. She took good care of them. They were her best friends. She carried them everywhere. She also had her badge on at all times.

She wore shorts under her baggy jeans. Her colts were strapped to her thighs. She also had a knife strapped to her ankle just above her hiking boots. Her badge she kept in her bra. She also wore a tight shirt under her baggy one. She still was CIA but only on special occasion.

She closed her eyes, her head on the table. One thing everyone else didn't know. Demons hardly sleep. She was half fox half dog demon. She was a cool hanyou, her friends too. Fox youkai have powers all their own. So Kairi had both. An amazing thing, don't you think. She didn't have a human form like most demons . She kept fluffy dog ears hidden under her hair.

And those baggy jeans she wore, hid her fox tail from everyone too. She had small claws since she was female. She smiled, she was hanyou. Tifa was tenshi and inu. Her humanoid form was so cool. Yasha's was funny since she was neko bunny. But they could change between human, humanoid, and full demon form. Kairi only had humanoid form and full demon form. It really sucked.

The bell rang on fourth period, meaning lunch. Time to disappear. Kairi caught Yasha and Tifa by their hair. She hauled them out the cafeteria and to the shrine. Kairi called saying she came to deliver their lunch and found out they were in the nurse office. She took them home.

They got to the shrine and knocked on Kagome's door. Akiko answered. "Is Kagome home Akiko-sama?"

"Hi girls. Kagome is still sick."

Kairi turned to the others. Then looked at Akiko. Should they reveal themselves. Akiko hadn't seen her for a while, and Yasha and Tifa had joined later. "Akiko-sama. When is she coming back?"

"Back? She is here. What do you mean?"

Kairi shook her ears free of her hair and bowed to the lady. "Milady, when is Kagome coming back?"

Akiko gasped and clutched the door. "Kairi?"

Kairi nodded. She turned to the girls beside her. Yasha grew rabbit ears and shook her cat tail. Tifa grew pointed ears and revealed a black tail to match, with black wings and each feathers tip was red. Akiko looked at them then back to Kairi. "Where is your tail?"

Kairi slowly pulled her tail out of her baggy jeans. They stood before Akiko, smiling. Fangs and ears and tails. A trio of female protectors. They grinned to one another, waiting for an answer. "Come in. I will explain."

"We know where she is. When is she to come back?"

"I don't know. Inuyasha is very picky about such things."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"He is hanyou? Inu youkai?"

Akiko nodded. They looked to each other. "She's with him?" She nodded again. Kairi growled. Kagome wasn't safe. The hanyou was to open. He would get her killed. She looked to Tifa. "We need to get her."

Tifa nodded. Yasha did too. "How?"

"I don't know."

Kairi hid her tail and ears. Tifa and Yasha went human again. "Thank you Akiko-sama."

They left, walking to Yasha's house. Kairi grumbled the whole way there. Tifa tried to hide a Cheshire cat grin. Yasha just watched the other two. It didn't take long for them to get to Yasha's. Once inside they went back to the computer. She pulled up the video again. The hanyou would die if any harm came to Kagome.

Tifa paced the room. Her worry was etched clearly on her face. Yasha was calm. She sat on her bed in a tight pink shirt with blue sakura blossoms running down the left side. She wore a black skirt so mini it couldn't even be described as micro. She also had on a pair of pink ostrich skin boots.

Tifa was wearing a white baggy shirt with a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants and hiking boots. Her hair flowing behind her as she paced. Kairi had stripped out of her baggy attire to the tight black shirt and short blue jean shorts she had on underneath. Her twin colts no longer strapped to her thighs instead in their holsters. Her knife was still strapped to her ankle, and white socks on her feet in her hiking boots.

Tifa's pacing was driving Kairi nuts. She grabbed her shirt and pulled her over. "Stop that."

Yasha grabbed Kairi's hand. Kairi gripped Tifa. Yasha gripped both. Tifa fell onto the keyboard. Suddenly a white light filled the room. When it was gone, so were the youkai.

Kairi felt wind rushing past her, all around her it was blue. Then she twisted. In her new angle she ground rushing up to meet her. She let out a blood curdling scream. She fell past trees. She reached out randomly, trying to catch a limb. Suddenly there was nothing else to grab at. She saw two men looking up at her. She recognized one as the hanyou on YouTube. He reached up as if to catch her.

Her butt hit something hard and the rest of her was forced down at an odd angle. The hanyou's hands wound up clutching her breasts while her lips landed on his. She felt squishing coming from two areas. She jumped up and kicked both men in the face. "HENTAI!!"

She landed on her feet. She caught the sound of footsteps making their way to her. One girl raised a giant boomerang and the other gasped. Kairi looked up and saw Kagome. She backed away. "Kairi?"

She looked to Kagome and smiled sheepishly to the ground. "Hi Kagome."

"How did you get here?"

Kairi shrugged. Kagome pointed to her head. "When did you get those?"

Kairi realized her ears were showing. "Shit. You weren't supposed to find out."

Kagome looked at her funny. "What?"

"I'm youkai. Surprise." She wagged her tail at Kagome.

Suddenly a male voice cut across. "Wait you know her?"

"Yes Inuyasha. Kairi, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou." She pointed to the hanyou, the monk, the exterminator, then the kitsune. Kairi nodded to each in turn.

"Okaa-san. Where did she come from?"

"She's from my time."

Kairi looked at the ground. Suddenly a sniffing sound was heard. Kairi whipped around, twin colts in hand. She realized they were in Inuyasha's face and lowered her arms. Inuyasha looked up. "Are those guns?"

"Yes. Twin colts. Why?"

"No reason."

The exterminator held out her hand. Kairi took it. "Ignore him. He's an ass."

"He's also to open when he battles something."

"How do you know?"

"Saw him on YouTube."

Sango looked to Kagome. She sighed. "It's a website. I explained to you what that was. This one puts videos on it."

Sango nodded. Kairi kind of hung her head. She looked back up. "So how is Sesshoumaru?"

They all looked at her. Kagome stared at her. "Did I tell you about him?"

_Oops. I said too much._ "Yeah." She knew Inuyasha would smell the lie. He looked at her.

"Kagome. Could I speak to her alone?" he never took his eyes off Kairi. _Shit._

"Just don't hurt her." He nodded.

Kagome: Hey, what's up with this chapter?

Kairi: Yeah. Why am i getting picked on?

Madhatter: don't worry about it guys. We're all cool.

Reviews please. Everythings okay. Flames too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, i just play with him

Chapter 2

Yasha looked down at the demon below her. He looked displeased. She froze in her position. She was straddling his hips. He looked her up and down, a frown on his face. "Move."

Yasha leapt off him. She backed away as he stood up. He brushed himself off. He waved a finger at her, motioning for her to come to him. She shook off the instinct of her bunny demon and followed those of her cat. She walked slowly to him. She probably wouldn't have if she knew how it swayed her hips, and how he liked that sway.

She bowed to the wolf demon in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to land on you. It won't happen again."

"I didn't mind. I was just wondering how you were in the air. There are no trees in a meadow."

Yasha looked around. "I don't know how I got here. I am looking for Kagome Higurashi. Do you know her?"

"What do you wish with my mate?"

Yasha mentally rolled her eyes. This must be Kouga. "She is my friend. Do you know where I might find her?"

"She is with Inutrasha currently. Would you like me to take you to her?"

"Yes. I am supposed to help her with the shards. The hanyou is to open with his attacks." Kouga nodded gleefully. Kouga picked up Yasha and ran off like the wind.

Tifa came up for air. The water around her was warm. Her shirt stuck to her form. She looked around her. Why was she in a pond? Where was Yasha? And Kairi? "Yasha! Kairi!"

A little green face, ugly face, that reminded her of Yoda peeked out of the bushes. She fell backward onto a rock hard body. She looked up into gold eyes. She jumped forward and bowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Where am I?"

"Who are you wench?"

"Wait a minute. I'm not a wench. I come from a good family."

"Hmph. How is that?"

Tifa pulled out a sapphire crescent moon on a silver chain. The demon grabbed it. He looked from the jewel to Tifa and back again. "Where did you get this?"

"I've always had it."

He looked at her, then the toad. "Jakken. Get two towels."

"I already have two Milord." Jakken bowed, handing him the towels.

The demon handed one to Tifa and she jumped. She had not been expecting him to hand her something. She was deep in thought. Tifa looked at the stoic demon. He looked at her with something akin to amusement.

"Come. What is your name?"

"Tifa."

The demon froze. He looked over her and frowned. "Tifa," he rolled the name over, as if her knew it. "Tifa what?"

"I don't know. I was adopted."

He arched a finely drawn brow. Tifa took it as he didn't know the word. "I was taken in by someone not blood related. My parents released parental rights over me."

He nodded his understanding. He turned and wrapped the towel around his waist. Tifa wrapped hers about her shoulders. There was something familiar about him, something she couldn't quite place.

Kairi looked at the inu youkai that had her pinned against a tree. "What are you to my brother? I won't ask again."

"I know not what you talk about hanyou."

"Kagome didn't tell you of him. You know him. When? How?"

Kairi sniffed in disdain. She turned her head to the side. She didn't have to answer him. He was nothing more than a hanyou. She inspected her claws. Each one was harder than a diamond and sharper than a dragon's tooth.

She gripped his forearm, pushing him away. She effectively pinned him to another tree with his squirming. Her murky green eyes flashed red. "How I know of Sesshoumaru is none of your concern. Know only this. I was sent here to protect that girl. If you harm her, physically or emotionally, whilst I am here, I will not hesitate to kill you."

As she spoke these words, the rosary around his neck glowed. When they dimmed he looked into her eyes. She stared back at him, wondering about the beads. She released him and walked back to the group.

Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder, a huge grin on his face. She didn't ask him about it. The kitsune had seen what the inufox youkai had done to Inuyasha and it was cool. He picked up that word from Kagome's brother.

Kairi came back to camp and whispered to the exterminator. The girl looked to Kagome. She smiled and told Kairi what she wanted to know. Kairi grinned. She came over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome. What is it you say to subdue Inuyasha?"

"Sit," she stated, not hesitating. She realized what she did a moment to late. A loud thud came from the forest, followed by a string of colorful curses. Kagome blushed violently and covered her face. Kairi fell onto her butt laughing.

Suddenly she sat up. She noticed two voices had yet to be heard since her arrival. Where were Tifa and Yasha? She looked around. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the fact she was tense. Inuyasha came rushing out of the forest.

He glared at Kagome. "Oi wench. Wh-"

He promptly shut up when Kairi pressed a blade to his throat. "Call her anything like that name again, and I will remove your vocal chords." He nodded.

She placed the blade back in its sheath. She was deadly accurate with that and her guns. He would do well to know that. She turned to Kagome.

The girl looked relieved. Kagome was happy someone stood up for her. She tired of being called names. Including the addition of Sesshoumaru's words, wench, bitch, human, miko, Inuyasha's wench, woman, or girl. Kagome felt pity for Inuyasha having to deal with such a formidable foe.

Catching Kairi's elbow, she led the girl along with her in the direction the other's were going. Kairi looked deep in thought about something. Suddenly she rounded on Kagome and hugged her. "I am here to protect you. Even from numb nuts the dumb butt over there. If you need anything, just ask."

Kairi released her and Kagome nodded. Kagome knew she was taking advantage, but her pack was really heavy. She shrugged it off and handed it to Kairi. Kairi shouldered the bag and walked next to Kagome.

Inuyasha heard the exchange from the front and sighed. Kairi proved more trouble than she was worth. Shippou landed on the inufox's shoulder, grinning. The girl smiled at the kitsune and handed him something from her pocket.

"Kagome. Where are we going?"

"To Kaede's village."

Kairi nodded. That meant she had found another shard. Kairi had many things to tell the old woman. She hoped she would not give away her position. Kagome couldn't know certain things just yet. "How far?"

"Three weeks travel."

Kairi nodded and ducked her head. She stared at the ground. She thought of many things. Mostly of Tifa and Yasha. A thought crossed her mind. Miko powers reacted with the necklace. Kairi was fox and miko, but the blend caused her to not be able to have a humanoid form.

She turned to Kagome, wanting to test if she could say it. Shippou noticed that Kairi had an evil grin on her face. She looked Kagome over and decided. "Kagome. The word is sit right?"

Kairi was rewarded with a soft thud. Kagome stared at Kairi. "Yes. But I'm the only one that it's supposed to work for."

Sango's eyes widened with comprehension at Kairi's earlier question. Kairi raised a finger to her lips. Sango nodded but grinned. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Miroku or Inuyasha.

Yasha was getting restless in the arms of the wolf carrying her. She had to move soon or she was going to lose it. She used carefully controlled movement and climbed onto his back. Kouga didn't falter in his stride. He just grinned. "Cat youkai are restless, ne?"

Yasha just grunted. Apparently he hadn't known the other part of her heritage. She was part bunny after all. Suddenly she felt a tingle and warmth ran over her. She knew one thing that could do that. Magic. She could now do some kind of special magic. "Kouga. Can we stop? I need to stretch."

Kouga nodded and found a small clearing. Yasha reacquainted herself with the ground. She looked around her surroundings. She was alone with a wolf demon. Wait. Alone? Where were Tifa and Kairi? They weren't in the field with them. What happened? Were they all right?

She sat down and calmed herself. Damn her bunny side. Always over reacting. She looked up at Kouga. He seemed amused. She just huffed and stretched her arms over her head. She executed a quick movement and soon was doing a cat stretch. Arms stretched above her head, back arched, bowing.

Kouga chuckled. Yasha straightened. She stood and was about to poke him when she tensed. Kouga did also. Something was wrong. There was a darkness in the air. "Maybe we shouldn't rest here."

Yasha slipped her hand in his. "I'm part bunny demon, even with your extra speed, I can keep up."

Kouga nodded his understanding. Soon nothing remained in the clearing but dust. Yasha wasn't about to let something get her. She had to find her friends. She had to find Kagome. She had to fulfill her destiny.

Kouga: How come i have to be a pack mule?

Inuyasha: You always were one.

Sesshoumaru: How did i get myself into this?

Kouga/ Inuyasha: Kagome.

Madhatter: boys, chill. You're going to like the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha

Chapter 3

Tifa stretched slowly between silk sheets. She replayed last nights events and stiffened. Reaching out with her sense she noted that the demon lord was sitting in a chair next to her. She groaned and opened one eye. "What do you want?"

He arched one eye brow. "Stop that. You'll get wrinkles."

That reminded him of one time Inuyasha's wench said the same thing. He had problems holding in his laughter there. He chuckled at this little demons descriptions. Sesshoumaru nodded to the inu tenshi.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Did you learn what you went to the library for?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Tifa smiled and rolled her eyes. She had to ask him if he knew where she could find her friends. "Can I know now?"

"Not yet."

Tifa frowned. "My I make a request of you?" Sesshoumaru said nothing. "Do you know where I could find Higurashi Kagome?"

"Inuyasha's wench? What do you need with her?"

"She is my friend. I wish to see her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I know. Dress quickly-"

Tifa yanked back the blankets. She had not changed out of the hakamashita and hakamas he gave her yesterday. Tifa stood before him. "Continue."

"Come."

Tifa followed the young lord to the entry hall. She was shocked to find the little ugly Yoda waiting by the front gate. "Jakken."

The deep voice next to her scared Tifa shitless. She looked at the stoic demon beside her. His face an emotionless mask of grace and poise. She knew one like that. Cold. Detached. Tifa had figured a way to fix that. She would fix this one too.

"I am leaving. Watch Rin. Play with her. If she isn't happy when I get back it'll be your head."

The toad bowed. Tifa had to pick her jaw up from the ground. He treated people like that. Man, no wonder he was alone. Tifa would fix him. It wouldn't take long. She was already having ideas. She'd start with being nice to him. She looked up into gold eyes.

They were like gold ice. His eye lids had a magenta color that matched the stripes on his cheeks. His purple crescent moon, magenta stripes, gold ice eyes, and silver-blue hued hair made for a striking combination. He was beautiful. Handsome couldn't describe this man. His face was feminine, it's saving grace from being completely feminine were his eyes.

He formed a cloud beneath their feet and smiled lightly when she grabbed his haori. He grasped her elbow, waiting for her to get balanced. She thanked him, then distanced herself. She stood behind him looking down at the scenery flashing by. "Where are we going?"

"There is a little village east of here where your miko friend stays for a while."

Tifa nodded. This guy was cold. Kagome may be human, but she was strong. Tifa didn't know that Sesshoumaru knew this. He inwardly smirked at Tifa. This girl had important things to learn.

Kairi looked around the camp. Kagome was making ramen. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, muttering. Kairi smiled, music to her ears. Miroku was trying to grope Sango, again. Kairi shook her head. The monk was going to die in a coma if he didn't watch it. Kairi walked over to where Kagome was.

"Kags. I'm going for a quick walk. If you need me, just yell."

"Alright. Be careful."

"Yes mom," Kairi kidded. She waved over her shoulder. She came to the hot spring Inuyasha had searched out earlier and sat on a rock. She set up a miko youki barrier. Once in place, she closed her eyes. She expanded her senses. She reached out with her senses. She opened her eyes, glowing pink. If her miko was purple, then she was evil. But it wasn't. She could hear better now than with just her demon senses. Smell better, see better. She could do everything better.

She had a sudden feeling of weightlessness. The rock dropped out from under her. Kairi loved it when it did this. She could do so many things when her elevated senses elevated her. She skittered around in her meditation position. She floated just above the ground.

She suddenly sensed a demon. She dropped the barrier and floated higher in the air. She masked her scent and aura. She waited for the demon to break foliage. She didn't wait long. A demon dressed in brown, hanging onto a demon with gold hair and silver highlights. The tips of her hair was red.

Kairi floated down to see if it was her friend. The girl looked over to Kairi and came running. Kairi set herself on the ground and released concentration. Her eyes no longer pink. Yasha tackled her friend, hugging her fiercely. Kairi grinned.

She stood up, placing Yasha behind her. She growled at the demon. He just smiled at her. Yasha patted her shoulder. Kairi looked to her. "Kairi. You're overprotective. This is Kouga."

Kairi blushed and stuck out her hand. Kouga shook it and sat on the ground. "Do you know where the mutt is?"

Kairi nodded. Yasha jumped up and down. "Yeah. Yay. We found Kagome."

Kairi grinned at the girl's antics. Suddenly she stopped Yasha. "Where is Tifa?"

"I don't know. I hope she's okay."

"Me too."

Kouga just shrugged. Kairi grabbed his tail and tossed him over her shoulder. Yasha just shook her head and followed in tow. Once she reached the camp clearing, she flung the wolf at Inuyasha. He moved out of the way. "What was that for?"

"I assumed he was a friend of yours."

"Oi. Who's that?"

Kagome squealed. Kairi put hands over her ears. Yasha too. Kagome ran to hug the neko bunny. Yasha and Kagome squealed and basically played a quick game of ring-around-the-rosy. Inuyasha grinned. So did Miroku and Kouga. Kairi felt it first. A dark sinister presence.

She grabbed Kouga by his ear and hauled him over to a tree. "Something followed you."

"Ooh. You're perceptive."

"What is it?"

Kouga shrugged. Kairi smacked him upside the head. She ran over to Kagome and Yasha. "Kagome get on my back. Yasha, we have someone we need to visit."

Kagome climbed on. Kairi turned to Inuyasha. "Oi, mutt. Get your ass over here."

Inuyasha walked over grumbling something about damn bitches. When he stopped in front of her she spoke. "Dumb ass wolf-boy over there has been followed. I'm taking Kagome to Totosai's mountain. I'm going to make him make Yasha a weapon. Kick this things ass and join us."

Kairi took off into the air. She reached into her miko powers and brought up a barrier around them. It would knock off the girl's scent and aura so no one could track her. The scent of snow and spring blossoms hit her nose. The wind blew in such a direction that it brought Kagome's scent to her nose.

Yasha followed, them both running like the devil was on their heels. "Yasha."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should fly. You know. Less to track if it gets past the hanyou."

Yasha nodded. Kairi whistled, knowing the fire cat would come. Kirara agreed to come should Kairi and Kagome need her. Kairi slowed down and waited. The neko landed, fully transformed and waited. Kairi put Kagome on Kirara and waited for Yasha to board.

She got in touch with her miko and it engulfed her spirit. She floated there, waiting for them to get comfortable. When Kirara mewed, Kairi took off. She led the way to Totosai. He owed her any way.

Kagome watched as Kairi led the way, her eyes glowing pink. Kairi was a miko inu fox demon. Interesting combination. Kagome smiled. It was like Sesshoumaru got together with a fox. Kagome giggled. Sesshoumaru would only be with another inu youkai. Too bad though. Kagome thought he was hot.

Kairi watched Kagome out of the corner of her eye. The girl was in day dream land. Kairi smiled. Even with her knowledge of evil, the girl was still naïve. Not much one could do about that. Kagome was Kagome.

Kairi: How come i have to be her gaurdian?

Kagome: *sniff* You don't love me?

Kairi: Of course like family.

Kagome: *hugs Kairi* Yay!!!!


End file.
